Privacidad y Castigo
by Kyo LJjang
Summary: Un chihuahua muy enojado y el Emperador debe pagar las consecuencias Mes AkaFuri


este one-shot o fic esta basado en una imagen :'V perdonen si tengo alguna falta de ortografía, sin mas a leer~

En los 2 años de relación que tenían, Furihata había aprendido 3 cosas importantes sobre el pelirrojo ...

una gran obsesion con las tijeras, tenia de todos los colores, formas y tamaños

contradecirlo en nada por que sus palabras eran "absolutas"

encantaba joderlo de cualquier forma y mas cuando se sentía aburrido

Cuando se enojaba con el por "cosas sin importancia" según el emperador, terminaban peleados mas de una semana y el era el que se tenia que disculpar y aceptar todas las peticiones que el mas alto le diera; hace un par de meses se habían mudado juntos y en estos momentos se arrepentia de haber aceptado.

— Que se supone que estas haciendo?! — le miraba incrédulo y enojado, por el simple hecho de haber abierto la puerta e interrumpirlo en un momento muy delicado para todo el mundo.

— Nada, solo estoy supervisando una cosa — es que acaso era idiota, como se atreve a llegar y simplemente decirle eso en el baño.

— Y ya acabaste? — No tenia el tiempo de andar aguantando otro de sus caprichos y mucho menos en esa situación, suficiente tuvo que guardarse un reclamo cuando fue despertado a las 6 de la mañana injustamente por que al señor se le había acabado su té de manzanilla y no quería ir a la tienda, así que mejor lo despertó para que fuera y le comprara su jodido té.

— Si ... — como si nada se fue dejando le muy encabronado, pero se iba a desquitar, hoy no era el día de molestarlo y mucho menos por babosadas.

Ya había acabado desde hace rato, debía ir con akashi, pero se estaba calmando antes de cometer un asesinato; ya mas tranquilo bajo y se puso adelante del otro, mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina, el lo ignoraba mientras seguía con su lectura y esperaba que le hablara

— Me puedes explicar por que carajos llegas y me molestas cuando estoy haciendo cosas muy importantes? — tenia la duda de que era algo muy importante para que fuera y lo molestara, o lo mas seguro es que lo quería joder un rato.

— Tenia una duda y tenia que preguntarte sobre eso de inmediato — le dijo mientras dejaba su libro en la mesita que tenia enfrente del sillon, y se cruzaba de brazos para verlo fijamente

— Muy bien, ahora dime cual es tu duda — Entonces si era importante, un poco mas y se madreaba al pelirrojo, solo le quedaba suspirar y guardase todo.

— bien, el té negro con durazno o con limón? — ahora si lo mataba, ESA ERA SU DUDA!, no sabia si con la edad se había vuelto un estúpido, lamentaba el hecho de que iba a ser madre soltera, y si ya sabia que le iba a salir con una wea, pero no a tal grado solo podía darle tiempo antes de que le clavara unas tijeras por donde no le da el sol.

— ... — se dio media vuelta y se fue a la cocina, dejando al otro desconcertado, tomo un sarten de los grandes, se puso a tras de el y lo golpeo. (se cree akihito(?))

— Oí ... por que me pegas! — le dijo mirándole mal mientras se sobaba.

— Akashi esta noche dormirás aquí y no me importa si te enfermas — nada mas por puro gusto lo volvió a golpear y se dio vuelta, pero no contaba con que el lo abrazara por detrás y se aferrara a el

— Kouki no te enojes, solo quería saber tu opinión ... no tenias por que golpearme — que si sentía miedo pues si, lo había dicho de una manera tan aterradora que casi se le sale el alma, pero tenia que ser fuerte y no dejarse.

— ... — se soltó del agarre y se volteo para verlo fríamente, quien sabe como le hizo pero logro derribar lo y sin querer soltó le sarten donde termino dándole en la cara; si lo había noqueado de una forma muy estúpida, pero valía la pena.

Como que no quiere le tomo una foto y la puso en faisbuk, después de reírse tanto, lo cargo para llevarlo a su recamara donde lo acomodo e hizo de las suyas,pero aun no se la creía el sólito derroto al emperador Akashi Seijuurou era como un milagro; feliz de todo se fue a comprar todo para preparar la cena.

3 horas después el pelirrojo hizo su aparición, tenia un ojo morado y se veía algo mareado, sin decir nada se fue a su lugar en la mesa y se quejaba entre susurro.

— Kouki, sabes que me sucedió?— lo miraba de reojo y si que estaba confundido, el castaño se sentó enfrente de el y con un suspiro dijo.

— Sei te caíste mientras bajabas las escaleras, cuando te vi me preocupe mucho y con esfuerzo te lleve a la cama, ne~ pero lo mas importante es que no deberías molestarme, si sabes lo que te conviene desde ahora...— sin mas se levanto y se fue a la cocina.

El pelirrojo se quedo muy sorprendido y solo le quedo sonreír, el chihuahua tenia mucho valor, para decirle eso —vaya, alguien tendrá que ser disciplinado de nuevo— oh si furi iba a sufrir de muchas formas.

Nota: Jamás molestar a furi en el baño.

kyaa! espero que le haya gustado, déjenme sus rws si les gusto o no, y también si quieren ver como furi golpea de nuevo al rojo.

Ne nos vemos despues, bye bye~

Atte: Akira 3


End file.
